


Sed De Sangre

by Fandom_Trashh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Blood and Gore, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, F/F, F/M, Fem!Simon Lewis, Human Raphael, Insecure Simon Lewis, M/M, Mundane Raphael Santiago, Organized Crime, Protective Raphael, Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, also raph has a dog, buckle up it's gonna be a bumpy ride, but camille is a mythical bitch, everyone is human, luke is dad, magnus is also dad, only because david has a dog :3, simone is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trashh/pseuds/Fandom_Trashh
Summary: Simone Lewis is a perfectly normal girl. She goes to college, sings for her band, hangs with her friends. Never in a million years did she expect to get mixed up with 'ne'er do wells'. But when the young woman meets the leader of the Dumort Crime Gang, Raphael Santiago, she finds herself mixed up in a whole new, and dangerous, world.Updates on Fridays.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end.

 

_**Prólogo** _

 

* * *

 

 

Simone felt like this was an out of body experience. 

 

Someone was touching her. But she felt numb.  
Words were being spoken. But they sounded far and swam in her ears.  
People moved around her. But her eyes stayed focused and unblinking on the wall opposite her. 

 

 

The penthouse smelled like cleaning products. Not bleach, that was too harsh. Artificial lavender, maybe. As if that somewhat pleasant smell would hide what had happened no more than an hour ago. Scrubbing the wood floors and every inch of the kitchen would do nothing to clean whatever mess was bubbling up underneath Simone's blank exterior. Lily crossed her stare and worked to light what looked to be some kind of incenses that that were set beside the TV.

 

There was a soft 'boof' from Benito as the dog sat up, ears pointed and looking physically ready to pounce. 

 

The door to the home was all but thrown open in the next instance and Raphael hurried inside looking just a tad off from his usually put together self. He seemed frenzied, worried. It showed in his eyes. 

 

"Mi amor.." 

 

Brown eyes moved from the wall they were focused on to take in the sight of the man coming towards her. Bare feet moved on their own accord and Simone ended up meeting him halfway, arms wrapping around Raphael's torso as she did so. Her eyes pricked with tears even though she swore they were dry as the Sahara not even five minutes ago. Every part of her was shaking and not even the firm and comforting hold of her boyfriend was enough to console her.

 

Lily clapped her hands curtly and it seemed enough to clear the entire penthouse quick. Leaving Benito, Raphael, and Simone to sit in an overly cleaned and sickly sweet smelling apartment.

 

"Look at me.." His voice was soft as he gripped the brunette's chin lightly.  
"Simone, look at me."

 

Simone lifted her head enough to reveal the busted lip and scratch on her face. A short sound came from Raphael before he pursed his lips and moved to press a kiss to her forehead before holding her close again. 

 

"It's okay. We'll handle this. It'll be okay."

 


	2. Su reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone and Raphael have their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end.

_**Su reunión** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

The music was loud.

The lights were bright.

People were dancing on other people.

  


If there was one place in New York that would welcome just about anyone, it was Pandemonium. An all ages sort of club in Brooklyn. Simone and Clary would frequent it from time to time. Mostly when they three day weekends. Or for nights like this.

**Simone's birthday.**

Simone thought of herself as relaxed and easy going. But when Clary had insisted that Simone, she, and Isabelle go out to celebrate--she felt almost nervous. She couldn't say why. But it may have been the fact that she had an exam tomorrow afternoon. Even if it wasn't, that would be her excuse. And if it meant she could get out of this sequined party dress quicker, it was worth it.   
  


"I'm gonna go get us some drinks! Stay right here!"  
  
"I'll go with you!"

Isabelle slid out of the booth and followed along close behind the redhead.

 

After a good five minutes, Simone decided that she had at least five minutes to sneak off and phone her mother. When she was younger, every birthday was a family affair. She and her daughters would all three go out for breakfast and to get manicures. But ever since Simone had moved out, things had changed a bit. Not that it was bad or anything, but it felt--weird not being home anymore. A lot weirder than she had expected it to feel. She would have to go by tomorrow after class and see if there was any chance of them all sill going out and doing something.

 

The brunette weaved through the crowd with only light resistance, people seeming malleable. A few people glanced her eyes and a few others eyed the obnoxiously big 'ASK ME ABOUT MY BIRTHDAY' pin. Simone was bumped against lightly and gave soft nods to accept next to silent apologies. But it was when she was dangerously close to the bathroom that she was bumped into rougher. Her phone clattered as it hit the floor and she cursed silently. There was a long crack along the screen and various hairline cracks straying off of it.

 

"Oh--dammit."

A guy in a suit, who wears a suit to a club  _by the way_ , hurried along past her as she stood up. "Hey!" Simone snapped. The man turned sharply and her blood went cold. The guy was prim and tailored down to a tee. His suit was bespoke and he looked-sharp. The cross around his neck gleamed under the club lights, who wears a cross to a club  _by the way_ , and dark eyes met the other's own. His gaze was stern and it didn't let up, even when Simone was certain there was a displeased look in her own. "That was my phone, you jerk."

 

Suit Guy gave her a once over before he turned and continued on his way. A young, petite woman in a red dress moved along beside Simone and brushed against her lightly before she managed to catch up with the man. It was clear they were together, but Simone would have thought that his girlfriend?? would have seen that and apologized on his behalf or something. The brunette huffed softly before she started fooling with her phone on the way to the bathroom.

 

The screen still worked, but not without lightly cutting the owner's fingers.

 

A deep sigh came out as the young woman made it into the nearly deserted and sickly sweet smelling bathroom. Her purse was tossed onto the counter and she made a mental note to make sure she put everything back in it when she was done. 

 

"Dammit.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was late and I'm really sorry about that. Family stuff is going on, ugh. I also hate to say this, but the chapter's will not be insanely long until we get a little further in. Sowwy.
> 
> I just want to say that there w i l l be a chapter on Friday and if you have any feedback or ideas feel free to tweet me!!
> 
> Thanks. ^-^


	3. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an update.

**HELLO ALL.**

 

**I FELT I SHOULD LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT ME, AND MY FAMILY, WERE EFFECTED BY HURRICANE IRMA.**

**I DON'T KNOW WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE AND I'M VERY SORRY.**

**I DO HOPE YOU ALL STILL STICK WITH ME.**

**I PROMISE THE UPDATE WILL BE LONGER THAN ANYTHING ELSE AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. <3**


	4. Sus Vidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raphael has a meeting with magnus. simone mourns her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thank you all for being so patient about me getting back on my feet. i'm gonna try and keep up from now on, i promise!

 

 

 

_**Sus Vidas** _

* * *

 

 

Raphael was a man of great tastes. Everything he wanted he wanted it the way he wanted it. If was off, he wouldn't accept it. 

 

One of the things he was most picky over was his suits. He had multiple. All of them handmade, expensive fabrics, and tailored down to the smallest details. They were quite possibly his most important possession in his apartment other than his dog. All of this attributed to the fact that of all places--Raphael would meet with Magnus in a tailor ship. The man Raphael did business with had been around him enough to what it was he did and know not say anything.

 

"I like the red more than the purple." Magnus drawled from where he was lounging in a chair nearby, thumbing through swatches.  
"The dark red, maroon. Dark purple would be  _different_ , but it's more  _my_ style."

 

The Hispanic man pursed his lips and looked at the fabrics that had been draped over his shoulders. He shrugged off the purple and handed it of to Felipe, the older gentleman handling everything for Raphael and Magnue. 

 

"I thought you said I looked good in everything." Raphael quipped before he glanced at a bored looking Magnus over his shoulder.  
"You know, if you're so bored, we can make this wait."

 

Magnus had been the one to pull Raphael into all this. He had been young and inexperienced when he met the man and it ended up being Magnus' weakness. He had been above Raphael for some time until the young Catholic had branched off with DuMort. It was like watching a son takeover the family business--pride and bittersweet worry. He had accepted the change and aided his friend when he needed it. But for the most part it was all about meetings and business and actually  _going_ to the meetings to conduct business.

 

"You called the meeting, I am simply here as your ever obeying servant." Magnus joked as he held his arm out and waved them lightly while staring vindictively towards the ceiling.  
"Is this about that girl from the club last night?"

 

Raphael turned completely then, making Felipe shout something in Italian that had to do with not moving a muscle. 

"What  _girl_ there was no girl."

"The girl you ran into." 

A soft smirk came over Magnus' lightly painted lips.

"Oh Lily told me everything. You ran into her and broke her phone, she snapped at you, you kept moving. All very dramatic, you should have just apologized."

 

"Or maybe she shouldn't have been so--in the way." Raphael spat and turned again, much to Felipe's dismay.   
"..I already have Lily finding out who she is and how to get her a replacement. But that _isn't_ why I called you here."

 

"Then why  _did_ you call me here?"

 

* * *

 

Bare feet padded along a tile floor and there were giggles and chuckles had before someone shushed.

 

_'Shh, shh, here she comes.'_

 

Simone realized vaguely that she had no pants on. Just a New York Mets shirt. She didn't even own a New York Mets shirt. 

When she opened her eyes, she was all but blinded by sunlight. Her little apartment didn't have a solid wall of glass. But the Fray-Garroway's home sure as hell did. The girl rubbed at her eyes and found Jocelyn and Clary smiling while Luke sat at the nearby table. 

 

"Hey, guys. Good morning." She mumbled and Clary couldn't help but chuckle softly as she moved towards the table with two plates in hand.

 

"Morning, Simone." Jocelyn hummed as she flipped another pancake.  
"Good time last night?"

 

If Simone was honest, last night was a blur. She remember Suit Guy busting her phone and then she remembered drinking, but she didn't remember anything after that. No doubt she, Isabelle, and Clary got wasted and probably did a lot they were  _not_ supposed to do. But she wasn't about to admit to all that with Luke sitting right there.

 

"Yeah, it was okay. My phone got busted, though." 

 

Brown eyes glanced towards where the poor thing was sat on the ottoman in the living room. She still wished she had said more to the dickhead that had broken it. Or to his girlfriend about her very clear taste in men with bad manners. The girl grabbed it from it's spot before she moved to sit down at the table across from Luke. Simone glanced from him to her shirt and then back and forth and then back and forth once more. At some point last night she had stolen one of Luke's shirt. The detective glanced up and smirked a bit before tilting his mug of coffee towards her as if it were a 'how d'ya do?' gesture.

 

"Heh..." 

 

She dug into the breakfast Clary had place there for her then, careful not to overload herself when she was hungover.

 

_'And so, the DuMort Crime Gang is still believed lose and wild. One has to wonder just what the NYPD are waiting for.'_

__  
  
"Joce, c'mon, turn that crap off while we're eating..." Luke urged.

 

Jocelyn furrowed her brow a bit before she did just that, trying to focus on the pancakes rather than snapping back.

 

"Are you guys any close to catching them?" Simone inquired through a mouthful of pancake.

 

"Sorry, Simone, but that's classified."

 

The brunette scoffed a bit and pushed her glasses up her face.

 

"Have you met me? I'm the  _master_ secret keeper."

 

"You are  _not_." Clary interjected.

 

The redhead laughed until she had a piece of bacon launched at her.

 

"Your mouth is full of foul lies, Fray!"

 

"And your phone is full of foul cracks, Lewis."

 

"Ouch, dude, low blow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said this chapter would be longer and i truly am sorry. next week's is gonna be good and longer because it'll cover a longer time. please stick with me. thanks and love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this story is definitely gonna be different for me. I've never really done something like this so *insert tina belcher noises*.
> 
> The first update will technically be today and then the next one will be on 8/25. Odds are I will probably not keep up with that schedule and with either post late or early, idk fam. However, in the chance that I go totally M.I.A. my skype information is on my profile. this is also in case you really feel like talking to me? idk. i like friends.
> 
> k. bye.


End file.
